The Newcomer of a Sin
by Greed-Avarice
Summary: The second sin is born, and is introduced into the world for a second time. His name? Greed.


_((A/N: This is my version, of Greed becoming a Homunculus This is like my first fanfic with Greed in it… Don't hurt me! Anyways it's rated teen since there's a but of blood and such But anyways, enjoy! ))_

_Homunculus. An artificially created human being. Most people in the world never believed such things; just stories that helped small children fall asleep at night; a mere bedtime story. A person who could never die? Nonsense! Nonsense is nonsense. Nothing was impossible…. There is no such thing as 'no such thing'. So far, for over a century now, one homunculus was alive and well. And a second one was being born._

The ground was like a slick ice block under his bare tanned skin as he laid there shivering madly in the room. After hours of rebuilding himself, his body was complete; with the exception of a soul. His body was fresh and new; his skin as soft as a newborn's, but his body was covered in a thick sheet of sweat, as well as blood. His whole body shook from the cold floor touching his skin, like a hot knife touching dry ice, except there was no hiss. His teeth chattered madly, and his bare muscular legs were curled up to his chest, his arms hugging them desperately, as if they were the only things that kept him to this world. The 'new born' homunculus was finally complete. Now all he had to do was get up and use those legs of his. But, at the moment, he was too cold and confused to even think about even standing. It felt as though he had been here before… as if… this was a second life…. He didn't know how right he was.

This new sin was indeed a male. Very tall, but very masculine, not enough to way him down though. Of course, like his 'older brother', the first sin, he had those infamous dark violet eyes. Yet again, he didn't even look like the Palm Tree homunculus. His face was one of a man who was in his late 30s, early 40s. The jaw on the sin was long and square at the chin. His nose was long and thick, and his eyes were narrow. The man's locks were a dark brown, almost black hue, short, and spiky, which was widely frizzled outward, similar hair when they just woke up in the morning.

His eyes were opened wide, to their full extent, staring blankly at the wall, trying to control his shivering. After for what seemed to be like hours of laying there in a daze, he got to his knees, sweat dripping off the tip of his nose and chin. Weak… cold… confused. So far that's all the sin felt. Slowly, he lifted his hands off of his knees and stared at them, seeing his digits tremble and twitch wildly, like his body did, but not as much anymore. A curious look took over his facial features, curling his fingers into fists, and flexing them. He looked at the details in his hands, like the small creases of his palms, as well as his thick nails. Turning his wrists, he looked at the back of his hands and his eyes were attracted to his left hand, immediately. The reason why? The color red. The brain is attracted to the color red, since it stands out the most, along with other colors. On the back of his hand was a red symbol… no, tattoo. It was in the shape of a serpent, with three spikes near its cranium, and three on its back. The teeth of the creature looked as if it was eating its own tail. It was the sign of regeneration. But the homunculus didn't know this at the moment. An odd symbol indeed.

He lifted his head to see a desk in view, only about four to five feet away, but it seemed like miles… Shaking his head, he crawled over to the desk, his body shaking violently, his limbs feeling fragile as he used them to move across the slick floor. Finally, he laid his hands on the seat of the chair that stood beside the desk and gripped the edge of it pulling his bulky arms onto it. Resting for a few moments, the new born hung his head, looking down at the dark and light hues of the wood in the chair, patterns and shapes.

Slowly, he reaches a hand up onto the desk, trying to raise his body up another few inches, or at least a foot. Using what strength he had in his new body, he pulled himself up, getting on his feet, and finally standing on them. A bit wobbly in the legs, but he got it. His head was lifted upward quickly as he looked to see something. Yet again, the color red. This time, the color was in the form of stones… solid red stones that shone brilliantly in the dimly lit room. Like a light house, welcoming him close. Hesitantly, he lifted a wavering hand over the china plate, which contained the shimmering stones, and picked up one with his index finger and thumb. He lifted it up to his face for closer inspection. The stone, it seemed to call out to him… pulsing with power just between his fingertips. Without thinking, he popped the stone into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue and rolled it to his back molars.

As soon as he bit down, a sensation exploded in his mouth. His eyes widened as he tasted the stone, feeling it melt in his mouth. Amazing… and strangely, like a small child, he wanted more. So much more… He swallowed the liquefied stone, feeling it slip down his throat with ease. So intoxicating. Quickly his hand snapped outward, grabbing a greedy handful of the stones, stuffing them into his mouth. Consuming them made him feel, oddly, stronger; as if power was being stored slowly into his limbs. 

Before he knew it, the plate of the delicious substance was gone. Only a few crumbs remained on the plate. He grabbed it and licked the surface of it hungrily, wanting more. His tongue slid over the china, trying to get the last remains of the stones on his slick tongue. After a few moments of trailing it on the plate, he slipped his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed the taste off his tongue, along with the micro-sized fragments of the stones. Before he could go trace over the plate again, he heard a voice from behind.

"Ah, so here's the 'new born'."

It was a masculine voice, but slightly young. One of a teenager at least. Slowly, he heard footsteps approach him. On instinct, he pivoted on his bare feet, which was easy to do on the marble polished floor. He suddenly took a step backwards, bumping into the desk behind him and fell onto his bottom. In the process, he bumped his cranium against the corner of the desk, which caused his hands to clench around his skull. He lifted his head and looked to see a male who wore a simple white tunic, and brown trousers, fitting the time era they were in… around the 1800's. But what scared the homunculus about this newcomer was his wild green tresses, which reminded him of a plant…

The newcomer frowned, placing his hands on his hips as he bent down, looking over him. "Hmm… Dante has a poor taste in men, sometimes." He mumbled as he grabbed his lower jaw with his hand, turning his head from side to side. "Masculine around the limbs, but not too bulky to slow down your movements." He stated aloud.

Growling at the teen who had grabbed him by the chin, he yanked his chin away and snapped threateningly at his fingers with his abnormally sharp teeth. The male merely laughed at his sibling's attempt, drawing his hand back quickly before he could sink his teeth into his pale fingers. He grinned widely, shaking his finger at the older looking man, in a scolding way.

"Now that is now way to treat your older brother now is it, baby brother?" he said in a teasing way.

The 'baby brother' stared at his 'older sibling', dumbfound. This kid? His older brother? Yeah, right. It should be the other way around! He opened his mouth, and for the first time, words spilled some his mouth. "Just who the hell do you think… you are?"

The green haired one cocked his head to the side, an innocent look on his face. Of course, this sin was never innocent. "Why, I'm your big brother." He smiled even more as he pinched the youngest sin's cheek with his finger and thumb, squeezing it in a non-brotherly fashion. Hard, and rough. Once he pulled away from his cheek, there was a light red spot from where his fingers were. "But you can call me Envy." he said, crouching before his sibling, his grin reappearing on his face as he pushed back a few bangs, which ended up to be in his face again.

"Envy?" the younger sin repeated, slightly baffled. Envy. An odd name for a man, or for anyone for that matter. Named after a sin? That was unheard of, and strange.

Envy nodded and patted his head, ruffling up his spiky hair even more. "And from what 'she' told me, you're name is Greed."

Great. Now he was named after a sin. Greed, an excessive desire to acquire or possess more than one needs or deserves... Oddly enough, he reconsidered it, thinking of when he wanted those stones. They were on the back of his mind still, the thought glued inside his mind. Shaking his head, he stared at the older sin, baring his teeth at him.

"No need to get all snappy at me!" Envy said, standing up on his feet. "Blame Dante, she's the one who named you."

"Dante?" Greed breathed as he slowly sat on his knees. "Who is she?"

The older homunculus sighed and rolled his head on his neck as well as his violet eyes in their sockets. "She's the one who created us, you moron." he said, cracking the tendons in his back. Greed observed that he was quite flexible… He was touching his heels by bending backwards, almost like twisting into a pretzel. But it seemed to be a simple task as the green-haired sin stood up, tossing his hair over his shoulder with a snort. "You'd better be lucky that you're alive again. Most people don't get second chances, like you and I, brother."

Greed blinked his eyes wide. A second chance? Hurriedly, he got to his feet and opened his mouth to say something but noticed that his older brother was taking out a pouch from inside his tunic, pulling the draw-string on the pouch. He reached inside and popped a familiar red stone into his mouth. Avarice stared in awe, seeing him chew on the stone. His mouth opened slightly as he saw him take out one or two more, chewing on them slowly. He licked his dry mouth, seeing him devour the stones. 

"Give me some…" Greed rasped, taking a step towards him. "I want those stones…"

Envy blinked slightly, cocking a thin inquisitive brow high up on his forehead. He glanced to his bag before looking back at Greed again, a mischievous grin widening upon his features. "These?" he asked, tying up the bag again. "Nah, you've had enough." he stated glancing over to the china plate on the desk. "You'll get more later on." 

Pivoting on his heels, the green-haired sin casually walked over to the door he had entered through, but stopped in the doorway. Slowly, he turned his head and glanced back at his little brother and smirked. "For now, we shall go see Dante."


End file.
